In current networks, traffic of terminal devices, such as mobile terminals (smartphones and feature phones), accounts for most of network resources. In addition, traffic used by the mobile terminals tends to increase continuously.
Meanwhile, with the development of Internet of things (IoT) services (for example, transportation systems, smart meters, and monitoring systems for devices and the like), there is a demand to cope with services that have various requirements. Therefore, in the communication standards for next generation (for example, the fifth generation mobile communication (5G)), technologies that realize a higher data rate, a larger capacity, and a lower latency are desired, in addition to the standard technologies of the fourth generation mobile communication (4G) (for example, see Non Patent Literatures 1 to 11). As for the next generation communication standards, working groups of the 3GPP (for example, TSG-RAN WG1, TSG-RAN WG2, and the like) have been examining technologies (Non Patent Literatures 12 to 21).
As described above, to cope with a wide variety of services, in the 5G, a large number of use cases that are classified into enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB), massive machine type communications (MTC), and ultra-reliable and low latency communication (URLLC) are supposed to be supported. Among them, URLLC is a use case that is most difficult to be realized. First, there is a requirement for ultra-high reliability such that a target over-the-air block error rate is 10−5. As one method of realizing the ultra-high reliability, there is a method of increasing the amount of resources to be used and ensuring data redundancy. However, the wireless resources are limited, and it is impossible to increase the resources to be used without any limitation.
As for a low-latency, there is a requirement in URLLC such that a target over-the-air uplink and downlink user plane latency is 0.5 milliseconds. This is a high requirement to achieve one-tenth or lower than that of the 4G long term evolution (LTE) wireless system. In URLLC, it is necessary to simultaneously meet the two requirements of ultra-high reliability and low-latency as described above.
In 5G, studies are now being conducted to perform scheduling in units of short transmission time intervals (TTI) for communications in which low-latency is highly demanded (for example, URLLC). Further, studies are now being conducted to perform scheduling in units of long TTIs for data for which low-latency is less demanded and which has a large data size (for example, eMMB data).    Non Patent Literature 1: 3GPP TS 36.211 V14.2.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 2: 3GPP TS 36.212 V14.2.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 3: 3GPP TS 36.213 V14.2.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 4: 3GPP TS 36.300 V14.2.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 5: 3GPP TS 36.321 V14.2.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 6: 3GPP TS 36.322 V14.0.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 7: 3GPP TS 36.323 V14.2.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 8: 3GPP TS 36.331 V14.2.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 9: 3GPP TS 36.413 V14.2.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 10: 3GPP TS 36.423 V14.2.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 11: 3GPP TS 36.425 V14.0.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 12: 3GPP TR 38.801 V14.0.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 13: 3GPP TR 38.802 V14.0.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 14: 3GPP TR 38.803 V14.0.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 15: 3GPP TR 38.804 V14.0.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 16: 3GPP TR 38.900 V14.2.0 (2016-12)    Non Patent Literature 17: 3GPP TR 38.912 V14.0.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 18: 3GPP TR 38.913 V14.2.0 (2017-03)    Non Patent Literature 19: “New SID Proposal: Study on New Radio Access Technology”, NTT docomo, RP-160671, 3GPP TSG RAN Meeting #71, Goteborg, Sweden, 7.-10. Mar. 2016    Non Patent Literature 20: “On multiple carrier operation”, Huawei, HiSillicon, R1-1611200, 3GPP TSG-RAN WG1 Meeting #87, Reno, USA, 14.-18. Nov. 2016    Non Patent Literature 21: “Discussion on support of CA operation for NR”, LG Electronics, R1-1611848, 3GPP TSG-RAN WG1 Meeting #87, Reno, USA, 14.-18. Nov. 2016
However, while transmission power is controlled in wireless communication systems, such as LTE, in accordance with LTE communication carriers, uplink transmission power is not controlled in accordance with new radio (NR) next generation communication carriers; therefore, there is a demand to control the transmission power.